Heatwave
by theoofoof
Summary: London is in the middle of a heatwave. How does the temperature affect Harry and Ruth and their relationship? Inspired by the stifling weather we're experiencing in the UK at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Heatwave  
**Fandom: **Spooks  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre:** Romance**  
Warnings:** Scenes of a sexual nature in later chapters

**Summary:** London is in the middle of a heatwave. How does this affect Harry and Ruth and their relationship? Inspired by the stifling weather we're experiencing in the UK at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks or any of the characters you may recognise. They all belong to Kudos/BBC.

**A/N:** So this is inspired by the ridiculously hot weather we are experiencing in the UK at the moment. When I started this I hadn't intended it to be M rated but my muse had other ideas. What can I say? She's very insistent! Oh and thanks to _**HR always live on **_for checking this chapter over for me!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Friday, 8am..._

"God it's hot in here!" exclaimed Ruth as the pods opened and she stepped onto the Grid. Straight into a wall of heat.

"The air conditioning is on the blink," Malcolm informed her as he walked past. Ruth sighed; just what she needed… not. Britain had been gripped by the warmest summer it had seen for at least 10 years; with temperatures in the high twenties and no wind; making for quite an uncomfortable feeling for anyone who was required to exert themselves in anyway. Clothes were sticking to skin, sweat was running in rivers and people were coming down with heat-induced migraines left, right and centre. The tube at rush hour was hell and Ruth's walk from the station hadn't helped any; the only saving grace for her had been the fact that the Grid would be cool; thanks to the air conditioning. But apparently not.

"Things just aren't made to the same standard as they used to be," Malcolm continued, shedding his jacket as he walked back to his desk. "Harry's gone to see the DG to try and come up with a solution."

"We can't be expected to work in this heat surely?" queried Jo as Ruth sat down at her desk.

"I wouldn't put it past the DG." Adam remarked. "I heard his air conditioning is working just fine."

"Me too," said Malcolm. "It seems to be only the lower floors that are affected."

"What did the thermometer read when Harry left?" Adam asked.

"29 degrees."

"And it's gotten warmer since then; it must have!" groaned Zaf.

"They said on the radio this morning that this hot weather could be here for up to another two weeks," Ruth imparted.

Jo was not impressed by this information. "You are joking?! It's too hot to do anything! It's official – I hate this heatwave."

"Actually, it's not a heatwave." The team turned to Ruth in disbelief at her words. "Well, at least not officially," she continued. "The Met Office won't declare a heat wave until the temperature reaches 32 degrees in the day and 18 at night for two consecutive days. It varies by region of course; I believe the threshold for the North West is more like 28 in the daytime."

"That's ridiculous! I'd wager it's hotter here than in most European cities!"

"You're probably right." She glanced around her, noticing that most of the team were sat idly by. "I know there are no major threat alerts at the moment but surely there must be some work for us to be getting on with?"

"Not worth starting anything until Harry gets back," Zaf said. "Not if there's a chance the DG is going to send us home."

"Unfortunately Mr Younis, that will not be happening." Harry was back and he did not look happy. He was hot and uncomfortable from his walk down from the DG's office and was mightily pissed off. "Our Lord High Executioner has deemed that we must stay in work." There were groans from the assembled team. "His exact words were, 'the threat to this mighty island has not diminished simply because the temperature gauge has risen slightly'."

"Slightly?" commented Ruth with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded in agreement. "He has ,however, agreed to rearranging the rotas so we should have some relief in about two o'clock and he has instructed Internal Services to source some portable air conditioning units."

"They'll have a job," Malcolm replied. "Even if they can locate one that isn't already being used, then they'll pay through the nose for it."

"I did make that point and I told him quite clearly that our budget was not to be affected by this! Anyway, I suggest that we turn off any none-essential equipment and stations so as not to contribute to the rising temperature any more than we need to. Remember to stay hydrated and feel free to take more regular breaks for fresh air, but I don't think there's much of a breeze about." With that, Harry retreated to his office, loosening his tie and unfastening his top button as he went.

Adam gave a loud sigh. "Well, you heard the man; back to work."

Lethargically the team meandered back to their desks but Ruth wasn't optimistic about how much work would get done. It was just too hot. Even the slightest movement was exhausting and the heat seemed to shorten even the most diligent person's concentration span. It wasn't going to be a long six hours.

* * *

_12.30pm..._

Several hours later and the Grid's thermometer read 32 degrees and there was no sign of the promised air conditioning units. Malcolm had managed to procure a couple of fans from Internal Services as compensation but their range was very small and they only blew the warm air around anyway. The male members of Section D had removed any jackets and ties, untucked their shirts and unfastened their collars; including Harry. Ruth could see him through his office window. He had his sleeves rolled up, baring his muscular forearms and the top two buttons on his shirt were open giving her a tantalising view of his throat. It wasn't helping Ruth's already diminishing concentration span. She had caught herself staring at him several times in the last hour, neglecting her work to do so. A shiver went through her as she thought how she longed to touch that bare skin. 'No,' she thought. 'Not a good idea to go there.' Shaking her head lightly to rid herself of her thoughts she turned her attention back to the ancient Greek text in front of her wondering how much longer she would have to sit in this heat

For his part, Harry wasn't faring much better; he couldn't seem to take his eyes of Ruth. In an effort to cool down she had removed her light cardigan revealing a spaghetti strapped vest top which exposed more of her skin than Harry had ever seen. Certainly more than his synapses could cope with in this heat. When she had returned from her break earlier it was clear that she had splashed her face with cold water and Harry, who was stood by the printer next to Ruth's desk, had watched as a tiny droplet of water had ran down her neck and disappeared under the neckline of her top and down the valley between her breasts. Thankfully she hadn't noticed him staring and he'd been brought out of his trance by Zaf's request that someone nip out to get some form of ice-cream or ice-lollies for everyone.

There had been a bit of a scramble about who was going to go out for them; everyone desperate to escape the stifling confines of the Grid. In the end Zaf had pulled rank, claiming that as it had been his idea, he should get to go. He'd taken Jo with him.

Harry now looked at his watch; they'd been gone nearly twenty minutes. He began to wonder if they'd absconded when they reappeared through the pods. A couple of minutes later Zaf knocked on his door and presented him with a Classic Magnum. He also commented that as Harry's office was slightly cooler than the rest of the Grid, perhaps they could draw up a rota and each spend some time in there. A glare from Harry quickly put paid to that idea and Zaf retreated to the safety of his own desk.

Harry finished his ice-cream in record time, grateful for the cool sensation it brought, and decided to do a covert sweep of the office, making sure the ice-creams weren't being too much of a distraction. He soon wished he hadn't, as his eyes fell on Ruth, enjoying a refreshing rocket lolly. It had to be a form of torture watching her lips pressed to the cold surface, sucking lightly, her tongue catching the drips on the bottom, surely? Drops of melting ice were sliding down her hand and dripping onto the desk. Harry sat there staring, dumbfounded; he could feel his groin twitching. He stared at her until long after she had finished; watching as she licked unwanted stickiness off her fingers.

He was so enthralled in watching the way her tongue travelled along her delicate digits that he didn't realise she was turning to face him until it was too late and he was staring into her sparkling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews on chapter one. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's chapter two. Thanks to _**TheChicaChic**_ for looking it over for me!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Friday, 12.35pm..._

'Damn ice lollies,' thought Ruth as she realised that her rocket lolly had dripped all over her fingers. She discarded the stick and lifted her fingers to her lips to remove the stickiness. As she did so, her thoughts turned to Harry and she turned to face his office. She was stunned by what she saw there. Harry was unashamedly staring at her, lust written all over his face.

Lust for her? She could only assume so. She hadn't intended to put on an erotic display whilst eating her ice lolly but she supposes she must have done. There had been an increasing frisson between them over the last couple of months, ever since that night on the bus and that moment in the corridor after she'd talked down Angela Wells. She knows she can't have been the only one to notice, but he hadn't said anything or made any move to further their relationship so neither had she for fear of being rejected. Just because there was chemistry between them didn't mean he wanted to pursue it.

Harry soon realised he'd been caught and, after their eyes had locked he quickly looked away; a blush rising in his cheeks. She willed him to turn back; so she could somehow try and convey that she wasn't completely avers to the idea of him looking at her in that way, but he didn't. His gaze was fixed solely on his computer screen. He remained that way for the next fifteen minutes until the relief shift arrived. As soon as he had handed over to his cover he was off the Grid like a shot; not even pausing to say goodbye to the team.

* * *

_2.45pm..._

The tube journey home was even more hellish than the one she'd taken that morning. She left work at two o'clock, the sun was high in the sky and the heat was sweltering. It hadn't helped that her mind kept drifting back to Harry and the way he'd looked at her – every time she thought about the lust in his eyes, her body temperature increased. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked today; rumpled and sexy as hell. She wondered how his bare arms would feel wrapped around her or how it would feel to place kisses onto the exposed skin of his throat.

As soon as she got home, she stripped off her damp clothes, leaving a trail up the stairs to the bathroom. She turned on the spray and adjusted the temperature to lukewarm; not only to cool her off but to soothe away the throbbing ache that had taken up residence between her legs in the time since Harry had stared at her in such a way that made his intentions perfectly clear.

After a few minutes it became clear that a cold shower alone wouldn't be enough to quell her urges and she found herself absentmindedly stroking her breasts and down the soft skin of her stomach. She was about to take that final step into pleasuring herself when she remembered that there was a man not too far away who very clearly wanted her. And she had no doubt that her orgasms would feel much better coming at the hands of Harry Pearce.

The only thing stood in her way was her own fear; could she really go over there and seduce him? No probably not; she'd die of embarrassment. But she could go over and talk to him; get him to open up about what happened at work. Then maybe he could seduce her… now _that _idea had promise!

She quickly rinsed the soap from her body, dried and dressed. She was out of the door and on her way to Harry's less than half an hour after stepping out of the shower.

* * *

_3.40pm..._

Harry was sat on the sofa with Scarlet on his lap and a class of whisky in hand. He's wearing shorts and a t-shirt now; having changed as soon as he had gotten in to try and cool down. Since then he's been sat replaying those last moments at work. The scene had been looping constantly in his head since he left. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let his base instincts take over like that? In the office as well! Somehow that makes the whole thing worse. Anyone could have seen him. For all he knew they may well have; he didn't exactly hang around long enough to find out. Ruth saw him though; he knows that. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look of shock on her face. How would he face her now? He downed his whiskey and shut his eyes; trying to block out the look on her face.

He heard a car pull up outside and a door slam through the window he'd left open, but he thought nothing of it until Scarlet's ears pricked up and she jumped down from the sofa, hurrying into the hallway. Scarlet's actions were soon followed by a tentative knock at the front door. He knew it was her; he recognised the knock which, when she very rarely knocked before barging into his office, showed just how much attention he had paid when she did.

He didn't want to see her though, so he ignored her. She knocked once more. Again he didn't answer. Another knock was followed by her voice. "Harry, I know you're home. Your car is on the drive and your living room window is open. Please let me in; we need to talk."

Sighing he moved to open the front door. She was wearing just about the same amount of clothing as earlier with the addition of a pair of open toed sandals instead of her work shoes. He only took a fleeting glance, but the sight of her bare ankles and red painted toenails nearly took his breath away. He didn't meet her eyes as he greeted her; instead he looked slightly to the left of her. Taking advantage of this, she shoved the cold package she was carrying against his chest and pushed past him.

Whatever Ruth had thrust into his chest was cold; freezing cold. His arms came up automatically to catch it before it fell to the floor and as he looked down he found he was holding a bag of ice cubes. In the absurdity of the moment, he forgot he was supposed to be avoiding eye contact with Ruth and looked straight at her, with a questioning gaze.

"I heard you talking to Adam earlier. You said you'd run out of ice cubes you'd been all over the place trying to find more but everywhere had sold out."

"Yes I couldn't even get my hands on a tray to make my own," Harry remarked, recalling the conversation.

"Well, I had loads so I thought I'd bring you some," she explained. "I'd hurry up and put them in the freezer if I were you or they might melt all over your fingers. I don't think they've travelled very well in this heat. "

"Yes, I'll do that," Harry muttered, his embarrassment returning with Ruth mentioning ice melting onto fingers. The vision of Ruth attacking that ice-lolly was back with a vengeance.

Ruth followed him into the kitchen, admiring his rear as she did so. The shorts he was wearing showed off his legs and hugged his bum nicely; very nicely indeed. She imagined running her hands over his cheeks and grabbing them as he thrust into her. She once again shook herself out of her daydream, only to find Harry stood there watching her, a strange expression on his face. It was her turn to blush.

"I, erm… I didn't really come to bring the ice… that was just an excuse. I needed to see you; to talk to you about what happened earlier."

Harry looked away, clearly ashamed of his actions. "Please Ruth. Don't."

"We have to talk about this Harry. Please. I'm not angry if that's what you're thinking. You don't need to worry about me foisting a sexual harassment charge on you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. God Ruth, I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," she assured him, placing her hand on his back. The heat from her touch sparked through him and he struggled to maintain his composure. "It was bound to happen eventually."

He raised his eyebrow at her and she realised how conceited she sounded. "Not that I harbour any illusions that I'm somehow completely irresistible. But two people of the opposite sex who spend a lot of time together and who are as close as we are… the sexual tension was bound to reach breaking point sooner or later."

"Sexual tension?" Harry was a little bewildered; still stuck on her comment about not being irresistible. How could she think that?

"Don't tell me you haven't felt it Harry?

"Well, I suppose there have been… moments."

Ruth nodded. "The bus for one."

"So I wasn't alone then. I wondered for a time if I'd imagined that frisson." He turned away from her then, scared he was giving away too much.

There, side by side, he still leaning on the counter, she stroking her hand up and down his back, Ruth took the decision to be bold. "You didn't imagine it Harry. I felt it. I still feel it." He didn't look at her and she realised that this was the turning point in their relationship and that if she wanted anything to happen, she needed to push for it; she needed to be more explicit. "I like feeling it," she stated. "And I really like the fact that you appear to feel it too, if this afternoon is anything to go by."

At this revelation, Harry turned towards her slowly. "Do you mean that?" he asked. She nodded and that gave him the courage to open up a little more. Manoeuvring them so that Ruth was backed up against the counter sandwiched between that and his bulk, Harry leant in. "It's more than just physical for me you know."

"And for me," she agreed. It was unspoken; the lust between them, but they were both intently aware of it. Their eyes met and the air between them sizzled; they were physically closer now than they had ever been; even than when he'd called her a 'born spook'.

Harry wanted to kiss her but he couldn't bring himself to take that step; not without knowing that this was exactly what she wanted. Unknowingly, Ruth gave her consent when, becoming slightly impatient, she glanced down at his mouth and poked her tongue out to wet her own lips. That one gesture snapped his control and his lips crashed down onto hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is M-rated for obvious reasons!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Their kiss was fevered and passionate; and pretty soon they were both hot, and sticky. In the end Ruth, feeling feint, had to push Harry away for fear she was going to overheat and pass out. Harry looked disappointed, so she took his hand to reassure him.

"Sorry," she panted, "I didn't want to stop, but it's just so hot!"

Harry smiled at her and considered her words. A few moments late he ordered, "Don't move. I've got an idea." He moved to the freezer and found the bag of ice cubes that Ruth had brought with her. Ripping it open, he retrieved a chunk of ice and bought it to her face, rubbing one side of it slowly over her forehead, tracing her hairline, down her nose, around her eyes, over her cheeks and chin. She closed her eyes to the sensation of the ice melting on her skin, cooling her with a shiver that travelled down her throat, trickling between her breasts with each cool droplet of liquefied ice. She concentrated on that piece of ice and felt oddly lightheaded and free.

He touched the ice cube to the corners of her mouth. His hand was cool and damp, and his fingers dripped water which he spread over her lips. She anticipated another kiss but he didn't deliver; instead he popped the ice cube between her lips and suddenly she realised what he wanted. She poked her tongue out and licked the ice gently but with a seductive glint in her eyes. When she saw him swallow hard and his face begin to flush a little, she got bolder, sucking on the ice like she had done with the ice lolly earlier in the day.

"Enjoying yourself?" she teased, lowering her voice seductively and allowing her eyes to droop in a come-hither fashion. It had been a long time since she tried to entice a man with her sensuality, but not long enough to have forgotten how.

Harry groaned at the sight and reached round her into the bag of ice once more. "You look so… hot."

Seeing the second ice cube in his hands she swallowed the one he was holding to her mouth and whispered, "Well, I guess I should cool off then. Any ideas?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," he whispered into her ear. The flutter of his breath made her dizzy. He was so close she could feel the heat ripple off of him, smell the sweat and soap mingled aroma of his skin. She felt suddenly lightheaded again and reached back with one hand to steady herself against the kitchen counter. Instantaneously he reached for her, a protective reaction to her expression and unsteady sway, and held her around the waist.

Then slowly he brought the ice in his other hand to the top of her vest. He lingered just above the fabric; his eyes locked on hers, before delicately caressing the frozen crystal over the exposed skin of her breasts. Using his other hand he pushed the thin straps down her arms, causing the neckline of her top to get lower and lower and lower… before he slowly dragged the ice cube down the valley between her breasts, stopping at the front clasp of her bra. He smiled wickedly at her, his eyes reflecting not only the torrid heat in the room, but also the inferno that was raging between them.

It was the sensation of his fingers being so close to her breast, not the coldness of the ice, that made Ruth's flesh tingle and shiver. He tilted her neck to the side and allowed him to bring the ice back up, following the fine line of her jaw and continuing behind the sensitive hollow of her ear. As he brought his mouth down to lick the droplets of melted ice on her skin, she raised her hand to his neck, guiding him to where she wanted his lips to go next. They found each other's mouths and passion flared between them. When he pulled away he grabbed another piece of ice but this time knelt in front of her and began to circle the ice around her ankle. All the while he was looking up at her, watching her expression. The shock as he drew the ice up her calf, pausing at the concave curve at the back of her knee. The anticipation as he gently guided her legs apart with his other hand. Tracing little wavy lines up the outer side of her thigh, he paused before he continued further with this quest. He held his breath, waiting to see a different expression; the look of desire, of unquestionable want and need. The expression that told him she was aching for this to happen as much as he was.

A few seconds later Harry got what he had been waiting for; she closed her eyes and lines of pleasure creased in the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her lips opened just enough to let out a sigh and then a proclamation.

"Don't stop!" she whispered almost frantically, opening her legs to him further. Her hands found his hair as he rested his face against the front of her skirt, one hand poised just at the hem, the other gracefully skating the ice in miniature figure eights towards her inner thigh.

Ruth found herself rocking her hips forward and back in a seductive, needy rhythm as he eased her skirt upwards until it was bunched around her waist. As the ice in his grasp touched the edge of her knickers she ceased her movement and stood still, holding her breath, her fingers entwined in his curls. She had to resist the urge to buck her pelvis against him or grab his hands and guide them to where she wanted to feel them most.

"Ruth…" was all Harry said as he moved the ice under the edge of the cotton and found her heat. What little ice there was left, melted immediately. His fingers stroked her gently and he took pride in the way her legs began tense, then tremble. As he worked delicately around her clitoris he also began kissing the silken skin of her inner thigh. He had not even got as far as undressing her and already he knew he was about to bring her over the edge. Another couple of strokes was all it took; she arched her back squirming, throwing her head back so far she bumped it against the cupboard behind her. She closed her eyes tightly as she moaned his name in a ragged whisper.

He stood and she collapsed into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she regained control of her breathing. He kissed her hair before tucking it behind her ear and holding her away from him slightly in order to get a better look at her. He wanted to see her expression. He smiled when he saw it. Her eyes were fully dilated but had a faraway, almost drug induced gaze.

She smiled and took her face in his hands, looking at him earnestly. "I think it's time we took this upstairs, don't you?" Harry nodded as she snuck past him and made her way to the stairs. "Which is your room?" she asked.

"S-second on the left," he told her his throat dry with anticipation of what was to come.

It was Ruth's turn to nod and as she put her foot on the first step she called back through to him. "Oh Harry, you'd better bring the ice… I think we're going to need it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ruth was sat on his bed when he entered his room, ice in hand. He'd had the foresight to bring the ice up in a bucket rather than in the bag that he ripped open earlier. Luckily, his ice bucket hadn't been hidden at the back of a cupboard and he had managed to put his hands on it fairly quickly.

Ruth approached him and relived him of the bucket, taking a cube of ice from it before placing it on the bedside table. "Take your shirt off," she whispered, "and lie down."

Not one to argue with an aroused woman, he did as he was told, and lay down on top of the covers. Ruth lay next to him, and began circling his nipples with the ice. He took in a sharp breath but soon got used to the sensation. She raked the cube slowly over his chest, shoulders and arms, paying particular attention to the myriad of scars he had. As the ice touched the place where Tom's bullet had ripped through his skin, his hands clenched a little but soon he was back to his relaxed state. With the next cube Ruth moves on to his feet and legs before rolling him over and doing his back. When she rolled him onto his back again, she noticed his erection tenting his shorts. She rubbed her hand over the prominent bulge, eliciting a deep, sensual moan from Harry, before running a fresh ice cube along the skin just above the waist band. When she attempted to sneak the cube under his shorts Harry grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think putting ice down there is a good idea," he told her in explanation. "Not if you want this to continue."

She persisted anyway, teasing him with the ice. Suddenly in one fluid movement, and before she knew what was happening, Harry had flipped them over and pinned her to the bed. His mouth engulfed hers and he kissed her deeply before pulling back to remove her top. His hands then found her skirt searching for the zip. He wanted nothing to hinder his contact with her body. Realising what he wanted, Ruth assisted him with the zipper at the back and raised her bottom of the bed to help him pull it off.

Ruth was eager to remove what was left of Harry's clothes too. She snaked her hand down between their tightly clenched bodies and pushed his shorts down. Once they were lying in nothing but their underwear, Harry leaned back down, nuzzling his face against her cheek, darting his tongue out to tickle her earlobe. Ruth shuddered and then moaned softly into his neck. Harry had just located one of her erogenous zones. So far, she was right; this was better than what she could have achieved on her own. He was talented beyond words and things were just getting started.

Harry's hands wandered to her chest shaking slightly as he began his explorations. His fingers fluttered over the lace, swirling languidly around her nipples taut with arousal. He cupped each breast briefly, realizing how perfectly they fit in his hands. Thumbs stroked their rounded undersides, locating the front clasp he'd discovered on his earlier journey with the ice cube. He began the task of unfastening it; fingertips numb, possibly from the lack of blood which had been re-routed to another of his body's extremities. An extremity that was growing more and more impatient with each second. Taking a deep breath, he managed to release the clasp delighting in the way her breasts swayed with their escape from the confines of the cotton and lace. He dipped his mouth to her exposed nipples, tasting them. He licked at them so lightly she shuddered from the almost ticklish sensation. Her hands flew to his hair and pulled.

"Harry! Be nice!" she hissed, sucking in her breath with frustration. He was driving her insane with his oral torture. She imagined that if his mouth went any lower using the same technique, she'd turn into a babbling lunatic most certainly.

"I thought I was," he mumbled cheekily, a nipple tucked gently between his teeth. He bit down just enough to cause her to gasp, then opened his mouth widely, taking the entire pinkish- brown of her areola into his mouth. He lapped with his tongue, flicking the hard nub back and forth while suckling the skin around it hungrily.

Ruth's hands continued their assault on his head, kneading his scalp, tugging at his curls. She was growing frantic. What he was doing to her was almost too much. She had never felt like this simply by having her breasts touched and kissed and as she felt the tightening in her abdomen, she realised that if this carried on he would bring her to a second climax before he'd even been inside her. Not wanting to be selfish, she gently pulled his head up and kissed him.

"I want…" she began, but trailed off, becoming embarrassed by what she wanted to say.

Harry stroked her hair and encouraged her to continue. "Tell me, Ruth. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to be inside the next time I…" Harry understood even though she still hadn't completed her sentence. Wordlessly he removed his boxer briefs and Ruth got her first look at his penis. It was very impressive and Ruth couldn't wait to find out how it would feel to have it stretching her. She stroked his erection for a few minutes before becoming impatient. She wanted him inside her. Laying back she removed her knickers, damp with her arousal, and lay back against the pillows. Harry positioned himself between her legs and guided it to her entrance. He rubbed the head up and down over her opening and against her clitoris, then moved his hips forward tentatively, pressing the tip of his length just barely inside her. Her legs were now wrapped tightly around his hips again and she pressed her feet into his ass, urging him forward.

He slid inside her. It was sublime for them both; she, so tight and hot, he, so full and long, burying himself to the hilt. "You feel so good Ruth," he moaned, bending down and capturing her lips with his own. Slowly Harry began to thrust in and out of her; long, deep strokes. She moaned and made tiny sighs with each slow penetration. He was pulling almost all the way out of her with alternating thrusts and each time he slapped back against her she would utter his name along with proclamations of "yes!" and "harder".

Harry felt the blood rushing from his brain, the tingle in his groin and he knew that if he didn't slow down, this would be over all too soon. He shut his eyes tightly as he pulled her closer and stopped thrusting. His breathing was short, coming in little puffs and pants as he struggled to gain control over his body. Ruth wasn't helping him; she was trying to move against him, her legs clamped around his waist. She wiggled and twisted, rotating on him in way that was totally counter-productive to why he had ceased his thrusts.

"Haaarrrrrry!" she groaned into his ear, "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

She reached between them and stroked the hair between his legs. He jerked almost completely out of her in response to the pleasure.

"I need to slow down Ruth; I'm too close," he confessed, embarrassed.

"It's okay Harry; there'll be plenty of opportunities for us to take it slowly in the future."

Hearing confirmation that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing lessened his tension somewhat and he could pace himself once again; could stroke within her and stay in control of the escalating need he felt to empty himself into her. Ruth was appreciative as he lengthened his thrusts, hitting deep inside of her. She lifted her legs higher and the shift in position caused both of them to grunt with pleasure.

A few more deep thrusts in this position and Harry felt her walls begin to tighten around him. He reached down between their joined bodies and toyed with her clitoris. Ruth looked down and watched. She was barely able to focus on the sight of him going in and out of her, slick and glistening with her bodily desire for him. Her eyes closed as a million colours surged through her brain, like a kaleidoscope turning. She shook, she trembled. There wasn't enough air. She gulped as she inhaled, the world crashing around her. Nothing existed but him... moving, thrusting, caressing. She melted around him, into him, becoming him. And she cried out. A wail. A plea. His name. Over and over again she called out his name as she felt him surge within her.

Harry's thrusts shortened as he pushed all the way in, savouring her muscle spasms around him. He clutched at her and yelled out as he quickly followed her into bliss, his body jerking automatically, twitching as he shot into her.

Harry collapsed onto Ruth's chest and she wrapped a weak arm around him and listened as their heartbeats pounded against one another. The heavy rise and fall of their chests synchronised and sweat cooled on their skin as a much sought after breeze swept in through the open window.

Their foreheads still together, he rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled gently and reached for his face. Her fingers stroked his jaw and chin, then skimmed his lips. His head tipped to the side and she made the move to kiss him before he even had the chance. The kiss was soft, hesitant, knowing. They worshipped each other with their eyes. At this moment, there was no need for words of love or affection or absolute devotion. All was spoken silently in their touch and gaze. What more did they need to reveal to each other after sharing what they had?

* * *

**A/N:** That's all folks! If you've got a spare moment, please leave one final review.


End file.
